


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 05

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 05: Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 05

Rose lay on her back, her arms crossed. John’s bed was so very soft; she would almost fall asleep at how relaxing it is. It also smelled just like him: if she closed her eyes she could almost hear him talk.

“No Dad, I’m not using one of those!”

Oh wait, it really was him. He was still downstairs, arguing with his father.

“That’s not what I meant! We’re just not ready for that yet!” Dad’s response was too soft to hear. “Okay I’ll take it with me, gosh! But I won’t need it.” She heard him walk up the stairs. He had a very distinct tread: even, somewhat loud and heavy. She heard him walk up to the door and knock. “Rose? Can I come in?”

He would even knock when entering his own room. Rose could only shake her head. How do guys like him even get made? “Yes John, I am decent.” Kicking her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up, John entered the room and sat down next to Rose, letting out a deep sigh. “Another disagreement with your father, I understand?”

“Ugh, I know he means well but he can be such a pain sometimes.” John dropped himself backwards onto his bed, spreading his arms.

“It’s hard. It’s hard and no-one understands.” Rose agreed and lay back as well, putting John’s left elbow in her neck.

“Heh… I’m lucky I have someone who does understand.” he glanced to the side, putting his free arm on Rose’s belly.

“That you do.” she took his hand into her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, using her free hand to stroke his cheek. “But with all of the problems you have? I will need some time to sort them out. Definitely the rest of the evening.”

“Oh? And what kind of therapy did you have in mind?” John put his arm around Rose’s waist and pulled her closer, a big ‘seductive’ grin on his face (which for him was just a regular smile except that he wiggled his eyebrows a bit).

“Something personal… and intimate.” Rose puckered her lips and pushed them against John’s. He let out a short content moan before hugging her tightly against him. They spent a few moments on their sides joined at the lips until Rose swung a leg over him and laid half on top of John, freeing his arms to hold her with.

With her straddling him and him cradling her, John sat up and gasped for breath. “Ooh doctor Lalonde, are you trying to seduce me?” Both of them were slightly panting as she smiled and ran her fingers over the sides of his face. There were already hints showing of a strong manly jaw forming there one day. He lifted her up somewhat, turned and laid her head down on his pillow. He then shifted his kissing from her mouth via her cheek and ear down to her neck. He was half on top of her, careful not to actually lay on her, holding himself up just a bit. Rose’s fingers were running down his back, stopping just above the belt of his pants. She had found bare skin.

Her fingers slipped under his shirt and ran up his back, holding his bare skin as he gently kissed her neck. Her hands moved out from under his shirt, grabbed the hem and pulled it up, putting the body opening up to around his armpits. “Come on.” she whispered as she tugged at it, pulling the thing over his head careful of his glasses. John paused for a bit as he sat up and grinned at her.

“Like what you are seeing?” he asked as Rose ran her hands over his torso. While he was still young, he was certainly starting to show a well-developed physique. She didn’t mind waiting a few years for that.

Rose took his glasses off and put them besides the bed. “Why yes, yes I do.” she caught John’s fingers making an attempt to grab her sweater. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I want to kiss you in more places than your mouth, face and neck.” And with a single movement he freed her of her sweater, tossing it across the room leaving Rose’s upper body in its underwear. Before she could object he bended over and kissed her in the neck again. This time he slowly began to descent, moving from her neck past her collarbone to her midriff. Rose could only moan softly as she grabbed John by his hair with one hand (careful not to hurt him) and his hand with the other. Their fingers entwined as their hands clasped together, John gently squeezing her hand as he continued to kiss her abdomen. When he reached her belly button he paused for a moment, took a breath…

And blew a raspberry into her belly. The sheer suddenness of it, the banality of the sound and the fact that John was willing to interrupt their kissing just to do it threw Rose off-balance and into a near-hysterical laughing fit. Holding her face she laughed for good minute before she regained her composure and looked at John, sitting between her legs and looking very content with himself. “You’re very pretty when you laugh.” he smiled at her.

“John you jerk!” because he was too far away to grab him Rose tried to push his head aside with one of her legs. John instead intercepted it and began to kiss it. Rose in turn ceased all hostilities as she continued to enjoy his kisses all over her body. He went up from halfway across her lower leg, past her knee and up to the hem of her skirt. He made a little jump back to her belly button (no raspberry this time), back up her body, over her chin and a little kiss on the lips. When he got back he just looked at Rose and sighed. “John, is there something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is perfect and beautiful and amazing and smart and-” he kissed her again. “You’re my everything, Rose.”

She smiled and shook her head, using his moment of weakness to turn them around. Now straddling her she ran her fingers down his bare chest and smiled a minimalist smile. “My turn.” Where John went in a straight line down her body, Rose was more methodical and wavy, making sure she touched near every part of his chest with her lips, with even a little nibble here and there. When she was done she sat up, a twinkle in her eye. “You know, this is not something we can sleep in. This, however, is.” in a quick motion she undid his belt and took off his pants, taking his socks along near the end. Huh, at least he was not wearing some goofy print underwear.

John was rather flustered by her sudden movement. “Do not worry John, I will not take off any more of your clothing. Unless, of course, you want me to.” Rose said with a knowing smile.

“Uh, no thanks this is good.” John laughed somewhat awkwardly. But can you continue with, you know…”

“What, do you mean this?” Rose bended over, took a breath and blew a raspberry in his belly. John’s face jumped to an expression somewhere in between shock and surprise. “And now you know how that feels.” she said, completely deadpan.

He went silent for a few moments before erupting in laughter. “Oh man, oh man. I will make a trickster out of you one day, Rose.” he wiped what could have been tears of joy from his eyes.

“Maybe, but not tonight.” Rose returned to her task of kissing her way up John’s body, taking her skirt and socks off along the way, ending with a smooch on his lips. “Tonight we kiss.”

“Deal!” John put his arms around her and kissed her intensely. They eventually retired under the sheets of his bed, dozing off with little more on their bodies than their underwear and each other. It was, to paraphrase the novelist Kobe Bryant, _a far, far better rest that they went to, than they had ever known;_ holding the one they cared most about.


End file.
